


The Fundraiser

by TheFairMaidenofFandom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Competition, Crack Treated Seriously, Fundraisers, Gen, Lila isn't here, Not Canon Compliant, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sabotage, because I can't stand her...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom
Summary: The battle had been raging for a week. The messengers raced up to her panting and sweating.Seven days earlier...





	The Fundraiser

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. So this is my first work. It's kind of crappy but I thought I would post it anyway. Um, I'm going to change a lot of it later, but I hope you like it anyway. Also cross-posted on Tumblr and ff.net!

The battle had been raging for a week. The couriers raced up to her, panting and sweating.

Seven days earlier..

"Okay, class! Our school has been given a wonderful opportunity, and I hope that you will all give this your very best!"

Ms. Bustier decided to give the class a free period to deliberate ideas. The groups were having animated discussions about Clara's new charity fundraiser. Each class was divided into two groups, boys versus girls to find out which gender could earn the most money by next Friday at 4. 

As the final bell rang to let class out for the weekend, the boys finally decided on an idea. They would do small jobs around the community to raise their money. 

Unfortunately for them, the girls had the same idea.

The sabotages had started small. A missing rake for the girls, or dead batteries in the leaf blower for the boys. Then, they escalated. Having Max block calls to steal jobs, or just downright sabotage.

Marinette helped her team earn extra by baking treats for their customers after everything was finished.

Max gave the idea to print flyers for the boys team, which generated a few extra customers for his group.

By Friday, both teams were burnt out, yet excited to see the end of the fundraiser. They each sent up a messenger to deliver their logs and treasuries. Alix and Kim were shoving each other out of the way as they raced to Ms. Bustier's desk.

"You two made it with less than a minute to spare!"

"It looks like the winning team is..."

**Author's Note:**

> And I thought I would leave it to the imagination to fill in the details!
> 
> Find me on tumblr! @poshplumcot  
And find me on ff.net! @poshplumcot


End file.
